


Got Wood?

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Facials, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash, Spitroasting, Students, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:06:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred and George slip Oliver a love potion and have their wicked way with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got Wood?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Firewhiskeyfic](http://firewhiskeyfic.livejournal.com/). You can read the original, uncorrected version [here](http://firewhiskeyfic.livejournal.com/88431.html).

"Do you have the stuff?" George said as he and Fred walked away from the potions cupboard.

"Of course," Fred grinned.

"Oi!" Oliver called out. "We've got a match tomorrow."

"We're just going to bed now, Mum."

George snickered. 

"I know you don't care if Slytherin whips your arses but you'll be sorry if I have to do it!" Oliver turned and stomped off toward his dorm room.

"He thinks far too much about Quidditch."

"And not enough about the broom between his legs."

Fred patted his robes' pocket. "Tomorrow night, brother."

~~~~~~~

"Cheers!" Oliver shouted, raising the pint of butterbeer high above his head. "Great match, lads."

A roar went up from the Gryffindors assembled in the Three Broomsticks for their post-game celebration.

"Shame Potter couldn't make it." 

"He's a wee lad. Next year he'll be here." 

Fred and George watched as Oliver drank from his tankard, licking their lips and waiting for just the right moment to pounce.

Oliver swallowed it all down and set his mug down with a thunk. His eyes looked out of focus for a moment and Fred and George stood and rushed to his side.

"Come with us, Oliver. I think there 's something you need to see."

"Oh?" Oliver said, and looked between the twins. "Has anyone ever told you that you look alike?"

Geoger leaned in. "Just wait till you compare what we've got hidden beneath our robes."

"I've seen all that before, in the showers. Had a proper wank, didn't I?" Oliver said and groaned. "Please tell me you're going to fuck me. Not sure I can stand being between you unless I get these robes off."

"It'll be our pleasure, Captain Wood," Fred said leading Oliver to a corridor that lead to a room where they could have their way with him.

"Ever wanted to suck my cock?" George asked, shutting the door behind him.

"Aren't you to a bit young?" Oliver eyed them even as he started pulling off his clothes.

"We're wise for our age," Fred said and rubbed his hand over his groin.

"You certainly are," Oliver said, dropping to his knees and reaching for Fred's pants. "I've always wanted to see this close up."

"Now's your chance," Fred said pulling his cock from his pants and rubbing the head over Oliver's lips. 

"Mmm," Oliver said, sucking Fred's dick into his mouth. George moved behind him and ran his hand up Oliver's bare bottom. 

"You've got a fine arse, Wood." George pressed his fingers into the crease and Oliver pushed back against him as he sucked Fred's cock.

"Look at him go," Fred said. "A champ in everything he does. No wonder we always win."

George slicked his fingers and started working them into Oliver's tight hole. "I don't think he puts a broom up here though. He's tight as a firstie."

Fred rocked his hips, fucking Oliver's mouth. "Finally shut him up."

"Lucky he can't tell you what you're doing wrong like he does with Quidditch."

"Hey," Oliver pulled back. "How about you back there but something else where those fingers are, yeah?"

"Pushy." George slicked his cock and slowly pressed it to Oliver's loosened hole.

"Easy there, brother," Fred said, fingers running through Oliver's short hair. "You look good like that."

George groaned. "Like what?"

"Blissed out, pleasure so sweet it's like agony."

"What the hell did you drink tonight, Freddie?" George said, settled and starting to move his hips.

"Nothing, I am a natural poet."

"Firewhisky again, I can tell. You always talk shit when you drink that."

"Oi, you two. Shut up and fuck me properly!" Oliver said, before going back to sucking Fred's cock in earnest.

"You heard the man," Fred said. "Fuck him properly!"

"Will do," George gripped Oliver's hips and slammed home, his cock disappearing into his arse completely "That's so hot. You gotta see this."

"Sorry, brother, got a nice view up here." Fred looked down at his spit slick dick. "I'm going to come on your face, Wood."

Oliver looked up at him and grinned. "Do it, Weasley."

"Fuck." Fred pulled his cock out and started wanking himself, pointing his cock at Wood's smug face. "Fuck, fuck fuck." He felt the first drops coming and aimed for Wood's tongue, splattering his cheeks and chin.

"Perverts," George said, still fucking Oliver's arse. "This is the gentlemanly way to do it."

"Shut up," Fred said, panting, hand sticky with come. He leaned forward to kiss Oliver and clean the come from his face. No sense wasting it after all.

George reached around and took Oliver in hand, and in three quick strokes Oliver was crying out, come spilling into George's fist, arse clenching and pulling him over the edge. George collapsed against Oliver's back, their sweaty bodies sticky and hot. 

Easing out, George lay down and Oliver fell next to him. Fred then slipped in beside Oliver.

"That was just what I needed." Oliver held up his hand and a back of fags flew out of his robes and into his fist. Lighting it with the tip of his wand he exhaled slowly and offered the cigarette to Fred, who inhaled deeply.

"I almost feel bad, Oliver," George said, running his hand over Oliver's sweaty chest.

"Oh, why's that?" Oliver inhaled on his cigarette again, and scratching his stomach idly.

"The Amortentia. We put it in your Butterbeer," Fred said.

Oliver burst out laughing. "I wasn't drinking Butterbeer."

The twins stilled.

"You weren't?" said Fred.

"That was ale. Rosmerta's a friend of my mum. She lets me have the real stuff. After a win, of course."

"You wanted to fuck us?" George said.

"Hell yes. For ages." Oliver looked between them. "Two gingers at once? It's every gay man's dream, isn't it?"

"George?"

"Yes, Fred?"

"Who do you think got the Amortentia?"

....Meanwhile....

"Percy Weasley, you CAD!" Rosmerta said, whacking Percy with her dishrag. "Don't you dare show your face in her again!"

"But I love you, Rosmerta!" Percy said, grabbing at her skirt.

"Stupify!" 

*thunk*

~The End~


End file.
